


School of Sluts

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Impregnation, Incest, Rape, Teacher/Student Sex, Underage Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Dante MacKenzie is half-demon. His very attractive mother unknowingly enticed demons twice, all before she turned sixteen. His older sister, Jen, was born when his mom, Sam, was only 10. Four years later, a different demon impregnated Sam, giving her twins, Dante, and his twin sister Miranda. Dante is an Incubus with mighty powers, and he craves the women of his bloodline.WARNING: THIS BOOK CONTAINS HEAVY UNDERAGE RAPE AND UNDERAGE SEX. This takes place in a high school, and most characters are underage. If this bothers you, just don’t read it. You’ve been warned.
Comments: 76
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue: Sam’s Awakening

**9 Years Ago...**

20 year old Samantha MacKenzie swore to herself. She was bent in front of her sink, trying in vain to repair her sink. She heard a bit of a thump from upstairs, and rolled her eyes. Her 10 year old daughter, Jennifer, was in a destructive phase. So was her 5 year old daughter, Miranda. But her son, also only 5 years old, was an absolute angel, and, loathe as she was to admit it, the 5 year old already made Sam wet, and she’d fingered herself over him many times. Several of her friends turned into blushing messes around him, and one desperate friend of hers begged a 5 year old boy to fuck her. Sam chuckled at the memory. 

———

I, Dante MacKenzie, walked tiredly into the kitchen, and scratched my stomach and then I stopped, eyes wide. I saw Mommy, bent over looking under the sink. She wore a short little skirt and a pink tank top. But the most important thing in my mind, the only thing, really, was that she wasn’t wearing panties. I could see my mommy’s pussy! I felt my cock growing hard, and I fumbled with the button of my jeans, and let my cock spring out. It was longer and thicker than my arm, and it longed to be INSIDE my mommy. So I walked forwards, put my hands on her hips, and shoved inside.

”Aaaaaaah!!!” Mommy screamed and O groaned as her nice hips slammed back so I was entirely inside her, and she screamed louder, and my cock started throbbing as her walls tightened around me, and I groaned and felt my cock shoot out cum inside my mommy’s pussy. I stepped back, and stepped around Mommy, who looked very happy. 

”I love you.” I said, and patted one of her huge breasts.

———

**Next time, on _School of Sluts_ , Dante introduces us to his family, and we start Day 1 of School**


	2. MacKenzie Family

**Present Day**

14 year old Dante MacKenzie opened his eyes. That’s me, by the way. Since I was 5, I’ve been hung as a horse, and couldn’t stop fucking my mother and her slutty friends. Now that I was 14, I could lure any woman to bed, even a married one. Such as, for example, my grandmother, Alison. When I was 7, she walked in on me fucking Mom, and I seduced her in a minute and a half. Three months later, she’d divorced Grandpa and moved in with me and Mom. Since then, we’d had a baby, and like my three daughters with Mom already, my demonic father’s demon mother, Lilith, had sped up the aging process for my youngest aunt, Natalie. Nat was only 18, so she still went to school, as a senior. 

I looked over to my right, at my sleeping mother. 

”Mom. Time to get up.” I said, and shook her shoulder. She stirred, and I gave her a light kiss, and placed a hand on her belly.

”I’m gonna knock you up one of these days.”

  
  
She kissed me back, and swung a long leg over me.

”I love you.” she whispered. 

“I love you, too. Now get your phat ass to work!” I laughed, and she giggled. The school year started tomorrow for students, giving me time to hang out with my non-adult relatives. 

”Dante, honey?” a voice said, and I turned to see Alison MacKenzie, my grandmother, standing there, smiling.

“Yeah, Ali?” I asked her.

”Hey, one of my teachers wants to get in my panties. Think you could sort him out tomorrow? He has a hot daughter.” Alison teased me. I grinned.

”Sure thing, Alison. By the way, my aunts and cousins are showing up tomorrow, right?” I asked Alison, who was principal of the school my entire female family either worked at or went to.

”God, I hate Miguela.” Mom groaned as she read her teacher group chat. 

”I like Miguela. She’s hot! And so are her daughters.” I shrugged. Mom rolled her eyes, and kissed me on the mouth. 

”Be good, and don’t rape your sisters!” Mom scolded me, and I laughed. Alison kissed me, too, and I grinned. 

———

**Next time on _School of Sluts_ , Dante goes to school and straightens our Alison’s perv, gets naughty with his daughters, and meets Diablo High School’s newest young teacher.**


	3. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DJ for writing this chapter.

Ah the first day of high school most are worried about it like a prison but for me it’s more like a store for pussy. Diablo Academy (a nickname amongst my family it’s really called Davis McKenzie Academy) a school that goes from kindergarten to university. Now where is that slime ah there he is in the stairwell how convenient . “Excuse me Mr Callaghan could i have a moment of your time?” Richard Callaghan is a greasy man & i have no clue how he had a daughter as hot as Sandra (his deceased wife must have been sexy as fuck).

“Yes Mr MacKenzie, what can i do for you?” he drones at me like i’m some idiot well that wont do so i pick him up by his neck via telekinesis. “Gakk” “My Grandmother told her she was not interested but trying to cop a feel was a mistake” I squeeze tighter “You do not take what is mine any last words?” He’s now given up trying to escape. “P Please don't kill me, I'm all my daughter has” Is that all? “Don’t worry i’ll take good care of her she will make a great fuck toy know goodbye” With that i tossed his ass down the stairs snapping his neck then i teleaported him to his home cant have an investigation here.

A few hours later

Damn that class was boring as fuck. I need someone to do. “Guess who?” A pair of hands clasp over my eyes & I know that voice. “Oh I'm not sure is it my big cousin Tatiana?” The hands are lifted & I turned my head & saw my ‘’cousin’’.

  
Tatiana is a senior along with being the head cheerleader & one of the most popular girls in the school & it’s not hard to see why long blond hair, gorgeous green eyes & despite being only 5 ft 5 has those long shapely legs to pair with her big tits.

“Hey can I talk to you in private?” She takes me by the hand & leads me to a secret room for my family's use. As we enter. “Damn i forget how horry teen boys could be i mean just cause my outfits are sexy they think i’ll fuck any guy who askes” As she rants she dose not notice i’ve wiped my dick out. I walk up to her, spin her around & put my tongue down her throat. “Mhh” She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck & her leg around my waist, as I squeeze her ass. After i break the kiss i push her down onto the bed i rip off her shirt, bra & panties & shove my way into her pussy. “Ah” She moans in pleasure as she grabs her ankles to pull her legs up.

“Oh yes harder daddy, harder” Yup you heard that right she called my Daddy & no that's not knicky talk this sexy bitch is my daughter via my own mother (also making her my sister). Now how is that possible you ask well after she was born i gave her to my great grandmother to be raised in hell where time is flexible. In truth she’s not a school girl she is in fact 26 & graduate of hell’s Stygian University’s law division. She’s her just for fun.

“How does it feel baby girl is Daddy’s dick all you hoped for?” As I pick up the pace. “Yes sir it's so good” She looks at me with such reverence she will do what I ask.”You know what i’ve decided i’m going to knock you up would you like that? Do you want daddy to breed you with your own daughter?” I grunt at her as I go even faster. “YES DADDY BREAK ME, BREED ME PUT YOUR FUCKING INCSEST BABY IN MY INBREAD CUNT, I’M YOURS ALONE, YOUR MY WORLD, MY KING, MY GOD & I PROMSE OUR DAUGHTER WILL BE A GOOD BREEDING BITCH SO PLEASE KNOCK ME UP” She scream as she throws her head back in ecstasy as i fire a gallon of cum into her. “YES” she screams as I finish.

Once i finish putting my clothes back on i turn to Tatiana who has gone cross eyed & is in her own little world but i can hear her muttering. “Pregnant, pregnant with daddys baby i’m so happy” She muttered in daze. I walk over to her & kiss her on the forehead. “Don't worry baby i’ll tell mom why you wont make her her next class”.

After that as i walk to my next class i remember wearing something about a new teacher but i. I really should have watched where I was walking as I just walked into someone.

“Oh are you alright?” I heard a voice & I looked up to see a beautiful young woman.

  
“Yes i’m fine are you ok?” I asked, trying to be obvious that I’m looking at her tits. “I’m Dante MacKenzie I was on my way to my algebra class & you are” “How lucky this place is so big & I’m so lost, I'm Gabriella Moreti your new Algebra Professor if you could show me the way i’d ever so ‘’grateful’’ for the help” She said huskily as winked at me & bent over to give me a better look at her tits.

I love my life.


	4. Enjoying the Staff

I once heard someone say that numbers are the language of God, HA i can tell you with absolute certainty that is BS they are in fact made by the devil (grandpa lucy was cruel like that i’m told). So next time someone tells you that math is the devil’s work they aren't wrong. Fortanly i at least have something to look at. But that was the case last time too.

———

Ok the first thing you need to know about this school is that while teachers have a standard division (kindergarten to college) but, they are all prepared to take any class. Incidentally much to the irritation to most of the men (students & staff) i’m very well liked by the female staff, now they think it’s a combination of nepotism (since my family own the place) & grades but there’s one last fact they don't know that i’m favored due to my dick since my 1st day of school.

Now what is the point of this? Context for you see, Ms Moreti is a last minute replacement for Mrs Lara Zen, who is on maternity leave. TIME FOR FLASHBACK.

  
(6 months ago)  
  


“So tell me my slut. How does it feel knowing that a boy my age is going to do what that limp dick you’ve been married to for the past 20 years failed to do & knock you up?, how do you feel as your 45 year old cunt is getting bred by my 13 year old dick?, how do you feel getting raped by your best student?” I give her a slap on the ass & yank her hair.

“Answer me slave” I growled.

“I I feel, i feel so FUCKING GOOD YOUR SO DEEP, I’VE NEVER FELT SO GOOD, HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS?” She screams in pleasure.

“I’ve had plenty of practice, I’ve been dominating bitches for almost 10 years now, answer my questions or i’ll stop” To compound this threat i start to slow down.

“NO PLEASE DON'T STOP I’LL TALK, I LOVE IT ALL I’VE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE BUT THOUGHT IT WAS WRONG TO FEEL THAT WAY” I pick the pace back up. “BUT SOMETHING THIS GOOD COULD NEVER BE WRONG SO PLEASE BREED YOUR SLAVE MASTER” After five more minutes i go as fast as i can bringing her to heights of pleasure she has never known before firing into her. “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS” She screams.

(Back to the Present)

After that she went home & (reluctantly) had sex with her husband so she could say it was his baby. She was not the 1st member of staff outside my family i’ve fucked nor will she be the last. But enough focusing on the past when the present will be just as fun, as the bell rings.

“Ok everyone you all have an hour long free period before your next class, i recommend you use that time wisely, Mr MacKenzie could you stay i’d like to speak with you” Game time, as everyone leaves & she locks the door (fun fact: all the rooms in this school have sound canceling spells placed on them, one of which i just activated). “Of course Ms Moreti, how may i help you?” As she sits on the desk crossing her legs making no effort to hide her panties that are quite wet. “You know what i want, but to you know why i want to fuck a 14 year old boy so easily?” Huh that's … a good point I'm the chaser never that chased this is new.

“Ok Ms” “Please Dante when we’re alone call me Gabi” She's practically purring at me, damn she’s thirsty. “Ok Gabi tell me why do you want me to fuck you?” I lean over her & grope her boob. “Mmmm tell me do you remember a MRS Gianna Moreti?” A Mrs Mo…. Holy shit i do remember her she was my kindergarten teacher, God she was hot.

“I do remember her, let me guess your mother?” “That's right & i saw you fuck her when i was 15” Oh. “Yes i saw it all at first i was confused & tried to make sense of what i saw but after a while i got horny & fingered myself after that was not enough i went down do ask for it myself but mom was passed out & you were gone i was so disappointed especially since the next day i had to go back to boarding school, oh i still see it” Ah she starts to message her other tit & her wet pussy get lost in her flashback, i think back to that myself.

(Flashback 2)

“How does it feel Mrs Moreti, Mama says it’s the best feeling ever is that true?” “Oh yes sweet boy it is your mama’s right” “I’m going to cum, my i cum inside” “Yes sweet boy you may” And so i did.

(Flashback end)

“If i recall the reason she left was her husband, your father i presume was reassigned, navy right ” At this point she was lying down on the deck with her shirt open as i played with her tits as we made out. “That's right near my school too i got to live a home again & not in a dorm with a bunch of catty bitchs” As she spoke she reached into my pants & stated to give me a handjob, “Yeah & since dad was deployed most of the time we had a lot of space” She’s going faster with every word she says to me. “Just me, my mom” She gets right to my ear to whisper something. “And your daughter” Wait WHAT? “Isn't that right Grazia?” She said looking over my shoulder. Wait some else was here the whole time. “That's right Gabi” A lovely voice echoes from the darkness. A pretty girl steps out of the shadows & i can definitely sense demonic power from her.

“Hi Daddy i’m Grazia Moreti, like you i’m a freshman & why you never knew about me & why i’m the same age as you is all thanks to Nana Lilly” Oh Lilith you sneaky bitch i’ll make sure you get punished for this. “Now as much as i’d like to fuck Gabi’s got dibs right?” Fair point, I turn around & see Gabi lying naked & on her desk with her ass proudly on display. “Come & get me stud, but please do me in the ass, that's way you can save all our pussies for tonight at our home me, Grazia & our mom, knock us all up at once & take Grazia virginity at the same time” I like this idea so i walk up to her & with one mighty thrust i’m in.

“OH SWEET MERCIFUL GOD YES” Over the next 30 mins i fuck her in ways she did not know as possible. All the while Grazia is watching us & while she’s not touching herself she is wet as fuck. “Tell me Gabi, are you ready for the finale?” “YES GIVE IT TO ME” And with that i unload into her. “That was the most incredible feeling ever, now i think my sister needs your attention before she loses it”. She’s right, the now very nude Grazia is on the verge of tears from how horny she is. I walk up to her & bend her over before I whisper into her ear. “Just so you know i hold back when i fuck normal humans but since your part demon you can take more, also be warned i used a spell to dry my dick off so now lube for you” “Wait Wa” Before she even finish i’m in.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK THAT HURTS SO GOOD MORE MORE” So she’s a masocist good to know. “Oh you like that do you? Do you want daddy to punish you for being such as nasty little pain slut?” At this point I'm literally going as fast as a jack hammer. “OH YESSSS DADDY I’M A NASTY SLUT, BEAT ME HURT ME, I WANT MORE PLEASE PUNISH ME, PUNISH YOUR PRETTY PAIN PRINCESS HIT ME” Well ask and you shall receive & i give her a hard smack across the face. “YES” she screams in a perverted mix of pain & pleasure. This goes on for about 25 or so minutes before I decide to wrap it since my next class is soon. “Ok sweetie i’d like to keep going but you me & your sister all have to get ready for our next classes ok?” She nods clearly not happy about it though. “Ok 1 2 3”. At that i put all my strength into one final thrust with my dick & balls hitting her with the force of a wrecking ball. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” She screamed on final time. After that we all got cleaned up & went our separate ways. Know what was my next class again. I pulled out my schedule and found it.Oh sweet this will be fun, One the schedule for my next class it reads.

Subject: Sex-ed

Professor: Sam MacKenzie.  
  


I smirked.


	5. Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there’s a little experiment happening with this chapter. Last chapter the images and gifs disappeared. So I have each person is a different method of inputting photos. So please leave a comment saying how many of the people you can see. If you can’t see all of them, tell me which ones you CAN see.

Ok final class of the day is sex-ed with my mom. I hope that there will be some more girls to play with.

I open the door & see I'm the first one here, with my mom working on the lesson plan not even noticing my presence as I snuck up behind her and grab her big titties and squeeze them. “Ah, if that’s not my lover I scream”.

I slide my fingers into her bra to pinch her nippiles. “Scream anyway Mom you’re scream is so sexy” I bend her over slightly to start dry humping her for a bit.

“Not that i’m not enjoying this baby but we only have so long before class starts, so please go take your seat, i promise you will enjoy this lesson”. Fair point not that makes me any less horny, as I walk to my seat I get a quick look at the lesson plan, it’s all about reproduction.

Over the next five minutes I took notice of all the students pilling into the classroom. Almost all of them were just average, and not worth sparing a second glance but there were a few worth my time.

First off is my own twin Miranda.

Miranda has been my partner in crime since day one,she will do anything to make me happy.

Next is Patricia “Patty” Stone

The younger daughter of the local pastor. Due to the combo big boobs & small stature (being only 4ft11), she has been lusted after since last year when puberty hit her like a truck. Despite the fact that she could have anyone she wants she reduces relashishiops & sex as she is a good catholic girl. But if i’m right about what Mom has planned that's about to change.

Next up is Zara Heart

Now as far as the normals here at school are concerned Zara is the 3rd of the Heart Sisters the daughters of Prof Zoe Heart but that’s not true. But time for context.

This Zoe Heart

Now Zoe is Lit Prof here at Diablo High & is very well respected but there is so much more to her than you think. You see Zoe is a powerful Witch & is over 200 years old. She was a teacher to my Mom & my Aunts when they were students here & as far as anyone is concerned that Prof Zoe is the mother of this Zoe. She was my Mom’s favorite teacher & everyone thought they just had a strong student/mentor relationship but the truth is they are in love & have been since they first met & are engaged. She is also my Godmother & was Mom’s midwife when me & Miranda were born. Zoe is also my 2nd woman & like Grazia is a pain slut & also has a pregnancy & birth fetish. I still remember our 1st time together. (Flashback)

“OH MY FUCKING GOD HOW ARE YOU THIS BIG, FUCK YOU COULD POPULATE THIS WHOLE PLANET” After a while i picked up the pace a bit. “THAT'S GOOD BABY BUT I KNOW YOUR HOLDING BACK BUT DON’T WORRY I LIKE PAIN SO ME FUCK SO HARD YOU BRUSE MY CUNT”.

I look over at Mommy who’s playing with our pet cerberus Spike that we got from Miss Argent. “Should I?, you told me to be gentle with human women, even magic ones”. She turns her head to me as she lays on her back all, the while Spike looms over her ready to fuck her raw.

“Of course baby she can take it now give her what she wATTTNSSSSSS” She screams in pleasure as Spike thrusts his (almost as big as mine) dick into her.

“OH GOOD BOY SUCH A GOOD BOY KEEPING MOMMY COMPANY WHILE DADDY HAS FUN WITH MAMA, MEEEM GIVES A KISS”. She brought the middle head in for a kiss while the other head went & started to suck her boobs.

“HEY” I heard a yell & looked back down at Mama who looked a bit annoyed. “LOOK THAT'S HOT & ALL BUT YOUR MEANT TO FOCUS ON ME, YOU’VE GOT PRMISSION NOW FUCK ME LIKE I’M THE ONLY WOMAN THERE IS”. I did as she asked & for the next while I fucked her with more strength. About 30 minutes later Mom walked over & keeled down next to Mama’s head & gave her a quick kiss mixed with Spikes cum from her pussy & ass. (Fun Fact on top of having three heads Cerberi also have two cocks).

“So how does that taste?” “It tastes fantastic but there’s so much sure you’ve not got a litter of pups in there” She asks as she starts to eat out my mom’s pussy. “Oh i’m sure i would if i was not already pregnant”

“Oh who’s the stallion who put a bun in your oven?, i’d like to meet him” Oh i can feel her pussy getting even tighter. “You have he’s inside you right now, now baby do you want to breed Mama?” I nod.

“Then Give her all you got hold nothing back, ruin her for any cock that's not yours, break her body & mind, turn her into your cum dumpster, put your baby in her & don't forget the dirty talk i taught you” With moms full blessing i briefly pullout of Mama (much to his confusion) but quickly flipped her on her front, grab her by her hips put my dick back in this time giving Mama what she wanted & going full force on her, the effect was instant & wow i did not think she could scream any louder.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK HOW CAN THIS BE REAL THIS IS TO GOOD TO BE REAL” With that i move my hands from her hips to her plump ass & with a nod from Mom i dig my nails in. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK” She screams in a mix of pain & pleasure.

“Tell me Mama what do you want to be? My lover who I treat with tender care or my whore who I treat as a living fuckdoll to use & abuse as I please?” All i received were moans in response that won't do so i remove one of my hands & i give her a bloody ass check a hard smack. “AH, SLAVE, SLAVE” She just kept repeating that eventually giving Mom a look & knowing what i wanted smirked & went over to a drawer, all the while i pulled out of Mama if only so i could put her on her back again. I also healed her ass fixing the damage but leaving the pain.

Mother returned moments later with a large double ended horse cock dildo (that has been enchanted to also cum like a horse) after putting one end into herself taking a moment to enjoy the feeling she walked over to Mama’s head now limpy hanging off the side of the bed. “Tell me bitch do you want this?” With a nod Mom in turn nods to me & with synchronized time we begin the final stretch over the next 25 or so minutes we proceed to destroy both holes in a mad frenzy (i even fuck Mama so hard i broke almost all the bones in her lower body) eventually our fun ended & Mom & i fired all into her not only knocking her up but the sheer force of it all knocked her out but at least she went with a big smile.

Now you're wondering what the hell was the point of that? Well that's where Zara comes from like Tatianna she is one of my meny daughters. (We now return you to your scheduled fucking)

After all the students were seated Mom stood in front of the class with her hip cocked to the side drawing the attention of some of the girls & all but two of the guys (I think there gay not sure).

“Ok Class, I’m Professor MacKenzie welcome to Sex-Ed now how meny of you know how reproduction works?” All of the hands were raised.

“Very good now lets begin, Dante would you come down here” Alright let's have some fun, as i walk down to Mom’s desk all the while Me, Mom Miranda & Zara use a spell to lower inhibitions there eyes all going wide eyed not only because i had my cock out but it’s sheer size & girth.

“Do me as you please” & with that I disappear her clothes & begin my work after tossing her roughly to the ground getting a yelp of joy & excitement in the process.

“Oh yeah right there baby oh god so fucking good” She looks over to the class with a look that could be described as pure lust.

“This boys & girls is not just any kind of reproduction this is inbreeding & everything you’ve heard about it is lies it’s not viel or wrong it’s beautiful & is the purest form of love there is no man’s cock who fill me up & they say inbred people are ugly the daughters my son & i have together are beautiful & right know you kids will watch as my baby once again knocks me up & i will never hide it again i’m Sam MacKenize & i’m my son’s broodmare ”. All the while she was talking this good shit all the other students paired off for fucking well all except three that are mine (thanks to a nifty duplication spell).

My Twin

“Yeah bro right fucking there, we’re going full Jamie & Cersi up in is bitch now fucking breed me”

My Daughter  
  


“Oh god yes daddy do me like you did mommy & let me have a pretty baby girl of my own”

And lastly the pastor’s girl

“Oh how can my father say this is a sin, something this good has to blessing from god”

This cavalcade of carnal pleasure continued for the next 20 or so minutes until I noticed the time so my clones brought the outer three girls down to the front where we started doing them standing doggy style while pulling their heads back via their hair so they could look out at the crowd.

“OK kids it’s almost over, now boys if your fucking a girl pull out, becuse tonight your homework assignment nextweek is this Boys if you have pretty relatives fuck & bread her & girl i’ll put a spell on you that mekes it that every man your related to will rape you are to be bread, i want all you little sluts pregnant with incest babies by years end”

As Mom barcked her orders I felt my balls were ready to finish this. “OK you whores are you ready to receive my cum & bare my daughters” I spoke in perfect unison with my clones as we fucked them like jack hammers.

“YES” they all screamed as I fired my load into all their fertile wombs as they fell to the floor exhausted & around us the rest of them were finishing by giving their partners a facial. Wow i wonder who’s going to clean up all this semen …… not it.


End file.
